


援手

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, 摸鱼, 沙雕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“重金求子”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是发在微博上的，今天又开了一辆奇怪的车，所以就来整合一下
> 
> 灵感来源是那种“魔王和地狱要统治人间”的故事里，总是喜欢让魔王和人类生个混血儿，然后我发散出了奇怪脑洞
> 
> 就是个生草沙雕单口相声，通篇歪理，不是严肃文学【】
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

新任魔王Ben Solo，做梦都想把议会给解散了。可惜，他才接过王座不到三百年，暂时还动不了那群根基深厚的老顽固们。怪不得，他的母上大人在移交王位的时候能开心成那个样子。

新任魔王Ben Solo，其实一点也不想去占领人间。哦，这又要扯回那帮成天只知道夸夸其谈的议员们了——现实点好吗，与其给他施压让他“把人间变成第二个地狱”，不如一起动动脑子想想如何解决目前正逐渐加剧的土地岩浆化问题。

新任魔王Ben Solo，也根本无法理解那个被议会称为“最传统最有效也是最保险”的“人间侵略战术”。首先，它要是真的那么保险有效，那为什么人间还没被划入地狱的版图呢？然后，就是那个把他直接气笑了的“战术”本身了——

“我的主人，尊敬的陛下，地狱的最高领袖，罪恶与不洁之首，您只需要让一名人类女子在人间诞下您的子嗣，拥有您血脉的婴孩将会成为连接地狱与人间的桥梁，我们便可以随便出入人类的世界了……哦，我们当然知道，卑贱的人类是配不上伟大的您的，但这都是为了大业，她只是一个工具罢了，您只当是一次再普通不过的日常疏解就行……”

啧，都不知道从哪开始骂起了。

倒的确是这样，越是高阶的恶魔，在离开地狱时受到的限制就越多，还会引起天上那群掉毛蠢货的注意，非常麻烦；而像魔王这种等级的，压根就不可能通过常规方法走出那个大门。所以，单单是这一点，倒是怎么让他和一个人类上床啊？其次，他还没做好成为一名父亲的准备呢，他还有很多事要考虑，还有太多东西要学……咳。最后，也是最重要的，谁给这帮老头子的胆子来议论他的生理需求的？

哦，不光是老头子，还有那个年纪轻轻就爬上副官位置的Hux，那个Armitage Hux，他俩当初在学校里就不对付。Ben敢肯定，那混蛋就是故意为了整他的，才在会议上说什么 “诸位，有关于最高领袖无法亲自前往人间使人类受孕这个问题，我在经过了对人类行为的严谨研究后，得出了一个解决方案。我们可以派遣低阶恶魔去人间放出风声——‘魔王大人现重金求子，成功产子者可获得恶魔许诺的财富无数，以及愿望一个’——然后仔细筛选报名者，哦当然了，最高领袖也必须要过目的……总之，最高领袖虽然出不去，但我们却可以把符合条件的人选带回来，等她怀孕了再送回去。”

啊，他当初在学校时就应该把Hux给杀了。

而且恐怖的是，Hux副官这个见了上帝的提议竟得到了议员们的一致好评……也对，他们当然会全力支持了。

所以，新任魔王Ben Solo，肯定当场就将Hux掐了个半死，然后云淡风轻地询问其他与会者，还有没有什么别的事要说。

不过众所周知，Hux在“给Ben Solo添堵”这件事上，比自己公寓的每周大扫除还要不遗余力。于是，远在地狱之门另一侧的人间，一处脏乱差的平民窟里，一间小得只能放下张单人床的出租屋中，一位刚做完一整天苦活的棕发少女，正捧着一张皱巴巴的小卡片犹豫不决。那是她在门缝里发现的，应该是今天才被塞进来的，上边黑底红字写着——

“魔王大人现重金求子，顺利产子者可获得物质财富任意数量，以及愿望一个。通过初试后留档，即可先行获得六百六十六欧奖励金。详情请咨询First Order撒旦圣教Jakku分部，地址xxxxxxxx，电话6666666666666。PS：非活祭，无生命危险，无报名费，有正式契约，处女优先。”


	2. 2.0

Rey开始有点相信了，那个什么First Order称他们自己是“官方唯一指定撒旦教”。因为，实在是……太专业了。

女孩虽然没手机也没电视——就连去趟影院的钱都挤不出来——但她还是在从废纸堆里刨出来的三流恐怖杂志里看过，所谓的撒旦教大概是什么样子：偏僻得要死的烂尾楼，漆黑的走廊里只有几盏忽闪忽闪的电灯；用于进行渎神活动的房间当然也得暗得要命，那群身着黑衣斗篷的教徒才能完美地藏匿在阴影中，唯有被烛火照亮的五芒星法阵能看出是邪恶的猩红。

讲道理，应该不只是她，全世界的“外行”估计都会这么想象吧……所以说，刻板印象不可取。

首先，这个First Order-Jakku分部坐落于市中心那座最高的办公楼里，十三层，南北通透，窗明几净；接着是里边的教徒们，虽然也是清一色的一袭黑袍，但无论是剪裁还是上边象征着位阶的金制装饰物，都设计得十分考究，布料看上去也价格不菲；还有他们的教会活动，没有快要散架的泛黄古籍，没有腐败恶臭的动物头颅献祭物——祭司手上端着套有倒十字保护壳的iPad，法阵中间放着似乎刚从冰柜里拿出来的冷冻羊头。

“我们的教会文化紧跟恶魔副官大人的品味和理念，倡导‘高效，整洁，得体，精致，并与时俱进’。顺带一提，这位副官大人正是代表地狱直接向我们下达指令和提供庇护的尊贵恶魔。如您所见，我们的恶魔主人为我们降下了难以估量的财物，但我们并不看重这个，这些钱大部分都用来建设和发展教会了，以更好地服侍我们在地狱的各位主人。”带领Rey前往“圣子降临特别办公室”的前台小姐姐很是活泼健谈，令她的心情也跟着放松了不少……啊，总觉得有些微妙。

总而言之，要不是随处可见的反基督元素和来往教众相互问候的“地狱万岁”，少女真的都要忘记这是个邪恶的撒旦教团了。甚至，Rey还稍微动了一下入会的念头，感觉福利会特别好啊——只是下一秒，她就被忽然转过身的前台小姐姐微笑着打断了脑中的设想：

“好了，我们到了。接下来填写表格和体检都会在这个房间里进行，不用紧张，都是些常规的流程。哦还有，我们作为教徒，本质上还只是仆从罢了——您，明白我的意思吗？”

但她并没有给Rey回答的机会，就再次祝了句“希望您一切顺利，心想事成”，随后便转身离开了。而女孩还没来得及细想那段话里的古怪，就再一次被眼前景象弄懵了——这个“圣子降临特别办公室”，其实就是个妇产科诊所吧？

“您就是Rey小姐吧，刚才前台已经给我们通知过了。不好意思，因为这个特别部门成立得实在有些仓促，所以设备什么的还都不太完善，但做孕前的相关检查是绝对没问题的……”所以说，他们对“一应俱全”的定义是“不太完善”吗……

“您若是现在仍确定要申请为魔王大人诞下子嗣的话，就请先签了这张保密协定，然后来这边做全套检查；等待体检结果大概需要十分钟，若是没什么问题，您就可以填写详细的信息表然后签名了，证件照的话是我们现场为您拍取……哦哦，这并不是最终的契约，我们为您提供的只是人类层面上的法律保障和约束，之后的事则要看副官大人和魔王大人的意思……不过只要到了留档这一步，您就能获得六百六十六块的奖励金了——”

“好的，我们开始吧，我先去签保密条约了。”至少还有机会拿到奖励金呢，多少钱都是钱。

只是在体检的过程中，Rey的心里越来越没有底了。尽管她从未去医院体检过、压根看不懂屏幕上显示的数字到底是个什么说法，但光是偷瞄到护士在表格里写下的“贫血”“营养不良”“激素水平失衡”等等名词，女孩就大概能了解到了，自己的身体应该并不适合受孕。

所以，连六百块都拿……

“天啊，我还没见过这么合适的身体状态！这简直是撒旦的馈赠——啊不对，这姑娘好像本来就是要为撒旦大人奉上的。”

……不到吗……啊？啥？

“Rey小姐，我们无比激动和欣喜地恭喜您，”是是，能看出来，这位教徒连话都要说不清楚了，“您的身体因为常年缺乏营养以及每日运动负荷过重，已经存在多种不算轻的健康问题了——这为恶魔大人用法术修复您的肉体，提供极大的发挥空间。”

“呃……你的意思是说，我身体不好这件事，是件好事？”

“完全正确！原本，为了适应地狱生活以及魔王大人的需求，您的身体就需要被用法术进行‘诊治’——我们称之为‘蜕变’——而您所需要修复、改善的地方越多，意味着来自地狱的伟大力量与您亲密接触的面积和时间也就越多。简而言之，因为调理您的身子需要更多更久的恶魔之力，您相应地也就会与之融合得更彻底。身体太好的人类女性会很难被法术渗透，所以反而并不是最佳人选。”

……她还是，头一次听到这种歪理呢。

“小姐，我有预感的，不出意外的话，您怕就是最终的咳咳咳……失礼了，我说得太多了。但单凭这份体检报告，我觉得无人能与您比肩。这里是信息表，请您填好然后签字。顺便，奖励金您选择什么收款方式？现金支票转账PayPal我们都支持……”

当然了，无论在场的各位教徒如何看好Rey，最终的决定权还是在地狱那边的。于是当晚，首席大祭司就发动了最高级别的传输法阵，将截至目前的申请表与申请人血液样本都“烧”给了副官大人，也就是Hux，也就是现在正被撒旦Ben旦掐得嘴唇发紫的可怜鬼——虽然吧，这也算是他自找的。

“我记得那天会议结束前，你就是这个样子吧，Hux？”Ben的脾气一向暴躁，此刻更是作势要把整座城堡都掀了。

“咳咳……最高……最高领袖……您咳咳……先看看再说咳咳……”其实，还有一件“众所周知”……不，准确来说应该是“基本常识”——恶魔，并不会被简简单单地掐死，顶多就是难受罢了，难受极了。况且，Ben也并不会为此而牺牲自己的风评，尽管它本来也不怎么样。这也是为什么，Hux敢成天上蹿下跳，反正Ben Solo不敢真的杀了他，那何不遵从本心让魔王大人多郁闷郁闷呢？再说了，他的所作所为真要说到底了，也是“为了整个地狱的前程着想”，不知道有多少恶魔支持他呢，只有Ben Solo这一个“傻蛋”在吃哑巴亏。

比如这次。

哈，别以为他没发现，那个坐在王座上的恶魔之首，已经不知道第多少次偷瞄放在最上边的那张申请表了——这也是史上唯一一次，Ben Solo在把他掐到空中时，没有连同他带来的公文一起甩飞。他记得那个人类女孩，大祭司在汇报工作时特别跟他提起过，说是他们所认为的“最适合为地狱之主诞下子嗣的人选”，好像是叫什么Rey？还是Ray？Rya？

还没回忆清楚，Hux就被丢出了大殿。只不过，那堆几分钟前被暴怒的Ben称作是“毫无意义的垃圾”的申请表和血液样本，却是没有像以往那样被随后也扔出来，然后砸在副官的脸上。因此，摔了一身土的Hux不但没有沮丧或者不满，甚至还发出一声得意的嗤笑。

他明天就联合其他议员把那个Rey什么的从人间弄过来，直接扔到Ben Solo的床上——这都是为了大业，没有谁会反对的；而至于那些用于适应地狱和恶魔的相关身体调理……不是正好吗，魔王的女人，魔王自己处理。哈，想想那场面就精彩……

至于Ben·“我只是好奇而已”·Solo在嗅了一鼻子贴有“REY“字样的血液样本后悸动了大半个晚上——这种事就不必有什么活物知道了。

啊，好像忽然有那么一点点想侵略人间。


	3. 3.0

常言道：“没有无缘无故的爱，也没有无缘无故的恨。”这个逻辑在哪里都是适用的。

比如在地狱，大部分行政官员都知道魔王大人与副官两看生厌，却不知道他俩之间到底有什么血海深仇。但这当中必然得有些渊源。哦，事实上倒也不至于是“血海深仇”，只是一些凑巧了的造化弄人。

熟知Armitage Hux的人都或多或少了解一点，这位Hux家私生子的远大抱负和野心。也许是本性如此，也许是不光彩的身份所带来欺压和蔑视使然，Armitage从小就对权力与地位有着超乎寻常的渴望——因为各种不可逾越的鸿沟，他是不可能成为站在顶点的魔王了，那至少……也要当个排名第二的副官吧。

所以，当大学阶段在九狱政法学院遇上了与自己成绩不相上下的Ben Solo时，他的心态自然遭受了极大的挑战。九狱政法可是同领域里最一流的高校，千辛万苦考来这里就读的无一不是为了日后能挤进权力漩涡的最中心。也就是说，在这段学业生涯里，身边的每一个同学甚至是老师，最终都会是他的竞争对手，头破血流的那种——现在就可以理解了吧，和他并列的Ben Solo是个多么大的威胁。

很可惜，这不是人类的热血青春剧，没有什么亦敌亦友惺惺相惜的感人发展。整个大学时光，都是Armitage在竭力从方方面面超过自己的劲敌。有时他能成功，有时他也失败，依旧不是那种人类喜爱的王道向套路。但令他最窝火的，是Ben Solo那相比之下完全无所谓的态度：正常地上课，正常地写作业，正常地完成毕设，正常地读研，正常地毕业，期间有考过第一，也会因为瓶颈而落入倒数……总之，他根本没接过Armitage的茬。

不过，这不代表他感受不到Hux同学“莫名其妙”的敌意。于是，Ben Solo也渐渐会表露出自己对Armitage Hux的“回敬性敌意”，然后恶性循环，直到二人在毕业时已经完全成了对头。但这之后，Ben Solo却就此销声匿迹了，据说是回了老家。没人知道为什么他不同Armitage一样，牢牢抓住那个只提供给菁英优等生的参议院实习机会。Armitage倒是不在意，他巴不得自己能少这么个强敌。后来也确实，他比自己预计的更早爬上了副官的位置，正好赶上魔王世袭易位，成了新魔王的原班近臣……

现在，能体会到生活的操蛋了吧。你拼死拼活要爬上高位，你想成为魔王大人身边的副官——然后，你视为最大障碍的死对头，就是下一任魔王。并且，这个魔王的父母乃至外祖父母都恩爱非常，他是家中独子，接受着全地狱最好的教育和爱护一路成长，再理所当然地接过王位。

生活真是天堂般地操蛋。

Hux副官别无选择，Hux副官只能时不时恶整一下Ben Solo魔王大人，以稍泄心头之恨。哪里有能让地狱最高领袖不痛快的事物，哪里就有他Armitage Hux。以及这次这个在人间“重金求子”，他一早就有预感，这将会是个绝妙的计划，一定效果拔群……唯一的问题是，他没能想到效果能这么拔群，噗，他快要憋出内伤了。

Rey现在已经站在Ben Solo的面前了，是副官亲自去接她过来的，连First Order-Jakku分部的教众都没能先行得到消息。Hux承认自己只是一心想打Ben Solo个措手不及——比如，到了上班的时间，刚一推开王座室的门，就看到“要为自己生孩子的人类少女”正在等着自己……这是何等的“惊喜”？更何况，女孩还正在啃一个叫什么“糯米鸡”的人类食品。

“我可以带上这个当早餐吗？昨天去完你们的教团，我终于有闲钱去街角那家中餐馆买来尝尝了，我馋了好久，不过也确实很好吃……”她好像是这么说的？不过无妨，任何能给Ben Solo带来冲击的元素都来者不拒，越多越好。

于是，在美梦里辗转了大半夜的Ben Solo一走进王座室，就闻到了一股混着清甜和咸香味——从未离开过地狱的魔王当然不知道该如何描述荷叶、鸡肉与糯米的味道；紧接着，就是擅自坐在王座扶手上正嚼得认真的娇小少女——想都不用想，这放肆又吊诡的“座位”是Hux出的主意，什么“您当然还不能落座撒旦王座了，但一直站着也不是个办法，再说您也是要为我们最高领袖诞下子嗣的尊贵身份……不如，您先坐在扶手上？”诸如这种没脑子的人类才会听信的话。

Ben是忘记了，恶魔的低语对于人类本来就有些加成作用，无论是什么内容。但不重要，那小姑娘还一边吃一边在扶手上晃腿欸……咳，没事。

然后，就是现在的这个情况了。Rey见到传说中“丑陋狰狞邪恶至极”的魔王来了，必然不会还傻愣愣地坐在人家王座的扶手上继续吃东西了，她来不及在心中感叹“宗教故事里都是骗人的啊，撒旦明明就是个高大的俊朗男人。几乎。不看他额角的犄角和身后的尾巴的话”之类的，就先一步从王座上跃下，然后尽量冷静乖顺地走到了Ben Solo的身前，捧着刚啃了一半的糯米鸡。

“你、咳，您，请问……您是龙吗？”这是Rey对Ben说的第一句话，所谓“意义重大的初见时的意义重大的第一句话”——也是让Hux此刻憋笑憋到胃痉挛的根本原因。他某种程度上俨然对这位人类少女肃然起敬，虽然知道她应该不是故意的，但这也实实在在是轻易做到了一般恶魔无法做到的事。

而当事人Ben Solo则直接僵在了当场，不知所措，还隐隐有些生气：啧，这小姑娘怎么回事？

尽管很快，他也意识到Rey大概没别的意思，但就还是……心情微妙啊。

“您是龙吗？”——这个简单的问句，很明显只是女孩在看到了魔王头上的犄角后下意识脱口而出，没有恶意，只是好奇，甚至还礼貌地用了敬称“您”。然而这里是地狱，有关恶魔啊龙啊之类的如果等价代换到人类的世界，以人类的文化和社交习惯来看，方才所发生的一切对于Ben·在地狱土生土长·Solo就约等于：

一个人被（强行）拉去相亲，然后相亲对象对他说的第一句话是——“请问，您是狗吗？”

对，还是敬称。


	4. 4.0

Ben Solo是个脾气差的魔王，却也绝对是个磊落坦荡的魔王。他并没有顺势将这个人类少女抱到床上去先享用了再说，而是耐心地解释了几乎所有的前因后果，并替自己手下的恶魔议会和副官向她致歉，还承诺了会先治好她的身体再满足她一个愿望，以此作为补偿。

所以，Rey就瞪大着双眼，在极度震惊中吃完了剩下那半块糯米鸡——不敢想象啊，自己竟然差点帮着恶魔毁灭了人间。

“你别这么看着我，人类小姑娘，我真的对人间没什么兴趣，地狱这堆破事我都管不过来呢……那么你呢？你为什么会愿意给个连面都没见过的恶魔生孩子？我知道你是迫于严峻的财务状况，但我问的不是那个——你都不认识我啊。还是说因为我是魔王？”Ben·钢铁直男·Solo察觉到自己可能要把天聊死了，但他其实没什么尖锐的意思，单纯疑惑罢了，就像女孩刚才问他是不是龙一样。

“你又不知道我有多需要钱，你想象不了那日子有多难熬，每天干活累得快要死了，却还是连饭都吃不饱，房租也卡在危险线上，房东也想着教唆我去红灯区……反正也是魔王的孩子啊，也是全世界最不可能被亏待的孩子，至少不是孤儿，不像我。而且你们的广告上不是说，等顺利生下孩子后，会给我数不清的财富和一个愿望吗？我都想好了，钱就拿来逃离现在这个绝望至极的生活，愿望的话就是希望能定期和孩子待一段时间……当然了，现在我才知道，你们原本就打算让孩子和我一起住在人间那边，为了你们的‘大计划’。”好了，魔王大人更想扇自己一巴掌了。

“咳，我很抱歉……但你现在还是得到了一个愿望，你可以许愿要很多钱，多少都可以，足够你一生快乐……”忽然，他像是想到了什么，并为之激动不已，“是的，以上是地狱给你的补偿。而我个人，也承诺给你一个愿望——你可以想想，除了钱以外，还有什么想要的。”

“真的吗？那我想念书！”学籍之类的东西实在太复杂了，她觉得即使自己有钱了也没法一路顺顺利利地解决好……但这对于恶魔来说应该也就是划拉两下手指的功夫。

倒也不是什么“读书了拿到好文凭才能出人头地”这样的“传统观念” ，Rey的认知里压根没这回事。她只是一直都很羡慕那些自己偶尔能在街上看到的成群结队的学生们，羡慕他们有机会认识更广阔的天地，羡慕他们身边有朋友陪伴。

“呃……念书？你想念书？这个我得想想……”竟然，面前的魔王竟然为难了！难道说他并不能随意用魔法影响人类？所以现在是在思考如何动用地狱安插在人间的线人？

总之，忐忑和期待，将少女的这一分钟拉成了一个世纪。但她最终还是等到了魔王的答复，认真且慎重：

“是这样，Rey，我每天最多抽出来三个小时专门给你讲课，其他时间需要你自己研读手札。但我会让人在王座室给你摆套桌椅的，你有问题可以随时问我，只要我手头的事不算紧急。课程选择的话，因为你是人类，所以我只是不建议你学习实用咒术和黑魔法实操之类的，那会杀了你……至于其他的，我应该都能教你——如果需要，我可以给你看我的毕业成绩。”


	5. 5.0

想来，“身为魔王的大导师当然会和他身为人类的唯一学徒滚到床上”——这件事，难道不是常识吗？DCTV 1都懒得再拍这种俗套到死的破剧本。

不过，论坛上已经有同名轻小说了，光是标题就占满了字数限制的那种。总归，无论恶魔还是人类还是天使，八卦之心都深存于天性——让人不得不怀疑，上帝他老人家是不是就喜欢四处看戏——地狱的住民们哪个不好奇，他们伟大的统领者是怎么跟一个脆弱的人类一起生活的。

魔王大人是真的如同他平时表现出来的那样严肃公正，然后一本正经、心无旁骛地扮演起教书育人的Master角色吗？还是说会是那种，给人类少女戴上项圈，然后拽着链子让她呻吟着叫自己“Master”的……

反正，没人能想到：此时此刻，在魔王的寝宫里，是Ben被反捆着双手按在了床上，一脸惊恐地望着正在与他底裤做最后决战的人类小姑娘。

照理来讲，Rey虽然是在朝着近战法师的野路子一路狂飙，但若说要像现在这样压倒性地拘束住自己的老师兼魔王，肯定是想都不用想的，完全不可能……可奈何她前两天在地狱史古籍里意外瞄到了一件“神器”：一根来自天堂的，被光明法术加持过的——麻绳。估计是当年大战时，不慎从天堂战场陨入地狱的。简单来说，就是专门用来绑恶魔的束缚工具，对人类和天使来说都只是一根再普通不过的绳子；可要是恶魔碰上了它，就会被瞬间封印所有力量——不止是不能发动任何魔法，他们还会如同被抽干了力气一般动弹不得。

因为这玩意对恶魔来说百害而无一利，所以它一直被扔在城堡的库房深处落灰。然后好巧不巧，被Rey这么个“求知心切”且不会遭受负面削弱的人类近法给挖出去了。更过分的是，女孩作为“最有可能上位的下一任魔后人选”和“魔王大人唯一亲传弟子”的身份，还帮助了她一路畅通无阻地走进魔王的地窖，昂首挺胸，理直气壮。

那么，最根本的问题：她为什么要大费周章地让Ben·地狱之主·她的老师·也是爱人·近期应该不会侵略人间·Solo以毫无反抗之力的姿态仰躺在他们的大床上呢？

“Rey！你、你把我放开！你听话，我来服务你就行，你不用……你别动我的裤子！”

咳。

其实吧，这事得从很早之前说起，要一直倒回到他们初夜那时。开头虽然有些尴尬和青涩，但所幸后来还是渐入佳境……行了，前边的部分并不是重点。在男人进入了一多半后，对这种事还没什么经验和发言权的Rey都大概能确定了：Ben作为恶魔，他的这个东西应该是和人类的有些出入，从尺寸到形状，甚至都不是一星半点的差异。

怎么说呢，尽管不可能像那种不切实际的小黄文里那样，“用极其敏感的甬道认识并记住了怪物的每一处细节”——老天，那可太敏感了——但她也约摸可以感觉到，Ben的器官似乎呈现着一种微妙的曲线。顶部圆润而分量十足，倒是没什么好说的。只是他好像没有什么棱角，只稍稍收细后就紧接着一个更加不好惹的峰峦，然后再收敛回来一些，很方便让女孩自己用淌着汁液的入口蠕动着咬至最根部，将一整个性物都卡进身子里，放任它随意地碾压每一处被唤醒了的敏感带。

倒也不是像犬科动物那么夸张的“结”，他的充其量只能说是柱身也有一个饱满的形状，且线条要平缓顺滑许多。但Rey对于“恶魔估计会和人类的不一样”这个基本问题，当然早就做好了心理建设，所以这个奇怪的流线型，也没引起她的什么过激反应。

直到，魔王也抵达了极限，狠狠地撞进最里边给她打上标记。Rey不知道，那到底是不是自己高潮过头后所产生的幻觉，可一切感触都太过真实了：在深处，Ben所侵略到的尽头，那处软腔的附近，似乎有什么突然膨胀了起来——这回，确实像是个“结”了——将本就被强行撑开的内壁又蛮横地扩张了一小圈，前穹和后穹都被研磨地更加酥麻舒爽了；然后，是能清晰体会到的炽热液流，好几股，直接泼洒在私密的门扉上。

就像是……就像是为了把脆弱的宫口淋漓尽致地暴露出来，以接受魔鬼的恩赐，所以才出现了什么诡异的东西，将周围挤在一起试图保护和遮掩的软肉霸道地推开。

这种令人不安的酸胀，一直持续到男人完全平复下来。可Rey偷偷瞟了一眼那根从自己身体里退出来的怪物后，却并未发现什么不妥。虽然裹满了晶莹爱液并沾着乳白浊液的恶魔性器是“不正常”的赭红色，但从形状上来说，除了她早就有所知觉的曲线变化之外，就是一只布着血管和筋络的粗壮器官罢了。嗯，罢了。

所以，他也是会在高潮的时候成结吗？只是成结不是根部，而是顶端？

可Rey却渐渐发觉：Ben貌似不是无意的，而是确确实实有心不让她看见他射出来时的样子。没有一次，Ben从没让她用手或是嘴帮他——哪怕是她的生理期，魔王大人都宁可屈尊自己去跑去浴室解决。而当她问起这个时，男人又总会僵硬地扯别的话题，或者一句含含糊糊的“那有什么好看的，就普通地弄出来”。

于是，今天，她倒要看看这到底有多“普通”。感谢不知名的天使送出的“光明法术加持麻绳”，也感谢在她面前——尤其是床附近——完全不设防的今日主角，魔王大人。

绝望的几下布帛迸裂声后，Ben的下半身就再无庇荫了。啧，那根暗红色的器物，还沉睡着呢就有这么强的压迫感。Rey挑了挑眉，便趴进了男人的腿间，一边开始用手套弄，一边开始仔细地观察这只又熟悉又陌生的野兽。

明明一起疯过那么多次，她却现在才看清楚它长什么样。

其实和她想象中的差不多，大体的流线型什么的。唯一令Rey有些惊异和困惑的是，Ben的顶部并非那种“常见的”一整个覆着粘膜的类球体，而是像一朵古怪的花苞，几片“花瓣”紧紧地闭合在一起，唯有最顶端留着一个狭小的孔隙，正随着女孩的爱抚微微翕张。Rey还用手指拨弄了几下那些“花瓣”聚合着所挤出来的细缝，无一例外都很牢固，她没能成功撬动它们哪怕一丝一毫……倒是这个过程，让Ben倒抽了好几口气，同时身下也吐出了好几滴露珠。

不过看起来，都是头部比较敏感啊——这么想着，少女毫无预警地就一口含住了正在慢慢充血硬挺的前端，然后猛地吮吸，并用舌尖凑上去挑逗每一条缝隙，从下到上，直至仅有的那一处开孔，再如同要钻进去一般使劲舔弄敏感的出口。

“唔……你快要到了的……快到的时候说一声，我要看的。”快要填满口腔的巨物令Rey有些口齿不清。但这番含混的唇舌动作却是又给了Ben另一种甜头。

“嘶……你为什么非要、撒旦啊，你、你轻点……我向你保证，Rey，你绝对会后悔的……”Ben后边这句，完全不是那种耐人寻味的凶恶警告，而是实打实的好心规劝，甚至还可怜兮兮地带着一点乞求。

“那得等我看到了再说……呼，你能不能快点？”因为之前没什么机会，Rey今天是第一次玩这个，没多一会儿就感到了倦意——下巴有点酸，口水也控制不住，好烦啊，“也不知道你那么藏着掖着，到底对不对得起我现在这么努力……”

“……”听听，这是人话吗，他俩到底谁是魔鬼啊？

“不行，累死了……我们换一种——”猝不及防地，她解开了自己的上衣——行吧，真空，今晚就是个彻彻底底的阴谋——接着，“啵”的一声，男人便被冷酷地抽出了满是溺爱的湿软口腔，又在下一秒，被按在了女孩一边的乳珠上。

小巧精致的乳首轻轻地搔刮已然完全兴奋的性器，还会时不时蹭过那个小孔……更何况，比起只能说是“微弱”的触觉刺激，视觉和心理方面的快感才是魔王暴击立死的真凶。Rey也只是觉得，就他平时那么热衷于啃咬舔吮她胸前的各个地方来看，应当是很喜欢那里吧，说不定直接用上胸部的话，可以事半功倍——至于效率能这么高，却是她没有猜到的。

Rey就低着头，眼睁睁地看着怪物被夹在手掌和乳峰之间揉搓了没多一会儿后，忽然开始急剧地跳动。随之而来的，是它顶部那几片花瓣一样的东西像是被按下了什么机关一样突然全部一起打开了——就宛如真的花苞一样，绽开。

或者说，更像一张猩红狰狞的嘴。

而就在少女仍在努力反应这场剧变时，粘稠火热的白浆就从张开的性器里喷溅了出来，一股接着一股，压力不大不小，基本都落在了她的脸颊上，然后拉着粘腻的丝线滴落在她的胸口。

“……”Rey的脑中和眼前还在一遍又一遍地回放着方才的奇观。

“……”Ben呢——他已经宕机了。

“所以，呃，我每次觉得胀胀的……都是因为你最后还有这么一下子？这可比那些成结的要过分多了……”花了不小的力气，Rey才堪堪找回自己的声音。

“……”而Ben则在刚重启后，又陷入了无尽的绝望。

“Ben？你怎么了？你……生气了？我……我……我先帮你把绳子解开……”

可即使是被解开了绳子，魔王还是一副要死不活的样子瘫在床上。过了好久，直到那器官前端的“花瓣”都因为高潮平息后而再度紧紧闭合了，他才闷闷地嘟囔了一句“我怕你接受不了”。

“我是还挺震惊的……”但在察觉到男人脸上更深了一层的落寞后，Rey又立刻将话题的走向掰了回来，至少她努力了，“但也没有不能接受，我发誓！就是，确实没见过……再说了，都什么时候了，我就算不接受，也都接受过那么多次了……”

可他眼中还是一丁点光亮都没有，真是要命了。

“好吧，我说实话，其实……我挺喜欢的，很刺激。”女孩最终还是决定豁出去了，再说了，坦白喜好又不丢人，“而且现在明白了到底是怎么回事，就更有感觉了……咳。”

“真的吗……”

“当然是真的了！不过……你这个，咳，为什么会这样？呃，可以问吗？”她觉得自己好像从没现在这么小心翼翼过，可他看起来真的委屈坏了。

“为了更好地暴露宫腔，提高受孕率。不同的种族都有各自的提高受孕率的方法，这种的就是提高单次的几率。而比如说魅魔，用体液让交合对象多次发情，通过大幅增加交合的次数来间接提高受孕率——划一下重点，这些要考的。”

“……”

好了，他应该是没多大事了。


End file.
